


《囚虫》（3）树妖小姑娘/抱卵蜘蛛男

by Xawyer



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xawyer/pseuds/Xawyer
Kudos: 38





	《囚虫》（3）树妖小姑娘/抱卵蜘蛛男

祸卵是污浊的产物。很早之前就有过记载，祸卵诞生之时会直接破裂，卵内的液体渗入地下污染深处的水脉。而地上的生物汲取了被污染的水脉后会产生一定的异变，异变发作的期限不定，可能是当天，也可能是十年后。但是一旦产生异变，整个生物链都会被破坏。所有生物都会变成嗜血的怪物，它们会疯狂地攻击吞噬彼此，当没有猎物可以食用的时候就会开始迁移，这样的话异变的生物就会布满整片大陆。只有火可以烧死异变者。也难怪那个控火的蛛族主母会有这样大的胆子培养祸卵。  
但还是奇怪，太奇怪了。  
虫族的祸卵只会把无恶念者作为温床，可那个返祖病症严重的蛛族明明还想要攻击寄生她……难道只是因为怀孕了被本能驱使着想要保护自己的卵吗？  
少女驱使着母树将虫族雄性吐出来，他仍然昏迷着，只是身上的伤口已经被治愈了。  
卵都已经成型了，现在要阻止祸卵诞生只能从众多的卵中找到祸卵，在降生前把它完整地带出体外。那个时候的祸卵还是脆弱的，无法污染森林反而会因为森林洁净的环境而坏死。  
只能寻求眼前蛛族雄性的配合了。  
“喂，”少女拍了拍蛛族的脸，“醒醒。”  
蛛族虚弱地将两只主目张开，似乎还没有反应过来发生了什么。  
少女蹲下身子，将脸贴近他：“你知不知道祸卵？”  
祸卵…？他努力搜寻记忆，只是徒劳。身上的伤痛不见了，是她治好的吗？她原谅他的冒犯了吗？  
少女指了指他微鼓的蛛腹：“你肚子里应该就有一个。”  
……！他奋力地向后缩着，哀求少女不要伤害他的卵。  
少女眼底闪过一丝疑惑，刚刚特地贴近试探他，明明螯牙离得这么近都没想过攻击，难道真的错怪他了？会有这么无恶意的虫族吗？  
于是她装作好心地诓骗他：“祸卵是不好的东西，如果再让它呆在你肚子里，其他的孩子也会受伤害哦？”  
少女忍住恶心抚摸蛛族的脸庞：“我帮你把它取出来好不好？我只要祸卵，其他的卵你可以留着。”  
他想要开口答应，但突然想起自己似乎还没有逃离主母的追捕。  
少女像是看透了他的心思，笑着说：“我把她干掉了哦，那个主母，你身上的标记不见了不是吗？”  
是的，他再感受不到标记的热量和刺痛了，巨大的喜悦和感激涌了上来。  
“这样的话我对你也算有恩吧？是不是该报答一下，你说呢？”  
他想都没想就点头说好，少女露出狡黠的笑：“没有后悔药哦。”

“不，不是那里……”蛛族不住地颤抖，孕期的身体敏感得不行。他被树藤轻轻吊起，把脆弱的腹面暴露给少女，少女正一脸苦恼地寻找他的生殖孔。  
“嗯？可是这里不是有白色的黏液……”少女看着粘在手上的白色物体，尝试性地向后拉了拉引出了一条白丝。啊，这个，好像是蛛丝。  
“是纺器，哈唔…别，别扯了唔啊…！”少女的好奇心不合时宜地被激发了，她向后扯出更多的蛛丝，长出来的蛛丝不断落在地上。  
“原来是这里出来的……”少女继续着对蛛族的生理研究，全然不顾他对停下的乞求。蛛丝摩擦着纺器口，不断的抽取加重了身体内的空虚。他浑身无力，只能顺从地配合少女的动作，连开口指导她寻找生殖孔的精力都没有了。  
“嗯？这个一开一合的……”少女终于注意到了靠近腰部的生殖孔，露出了恍然大悟的表情，停下了抽丝的动作，转而抚弄起肿胀的生殖孔。生殖孔并不小，少女比划了一下，觉得自己大概可以把拳头塞进去。这样的话要拿出祸卵也会方便很多。  
于是她尝试着直接突破蛛族的生殖孔。  
“不不行的…进不去的啊啊啊！”疼痛刺激着蛛族发出尖叫。  
少女不耐烦地皱着眉头，操纵藤蔓堵住蛛族的嘴。在三指塞进生殖孔后放弃了尝试，生殖孔太紧了，而且蛛族的身体状况不能适应这样的痛感。  
“啧。”她挥了挥手，母树上生出了许多细小的带有黏液的藤蔓，两三根藤蔓伸进了蛛族的腹腔。  
“呜呜……”藤蔓上的无疑是带着催情性质的，蛛族冰冷的躯体里逐渐产生了热意。细小的藤蔓贴着蛛族的内腔游走，将腔内涂满了催情液，不时带动卵翻动着。这样直接从体内被仔细玩弄的经验是蛛族从未有过的，羞耻和恐惧交织在一起变成了情欲，他呜咽着从纺器里喷出了小股的蛛丝，唾液不受控制地从被堵住的嘴里流下来。  
“这样就高潮了吗，那等下可不得了了。”少女恶劣地进行着言语羞辱，操纵更多的藤蔓进入蛛族的腹腔。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯…！”本来就发胀的生殖腔被扩张着，藤蔓开始抽打起痉挛的内腔，带来潮水般的快感。他觉得自己的生殖腔快被撑破了，藤蔓却毫不留情地拉扯着生殖孔，将孔洞撑开可以容纳少女拳头的大小。  
“你也开始发情了吧？”少女坏心思的收回了藤蔓，用手指弹了弹蛛族无法闭合的生殖孔，成功地让蛛族喷出了更多的蛛丝。她解除了堵住蛛族嘴巴的树藤，将拳头抵在腔口。  
“我可是要帮你拿出祸卵呢，不感谢一下我吗？”  
“哈，哈嗯…谢谢呜……”  
“求我帮你。”  
“求你……”空虚感愈演愈烈却无法被满足，蛛族流下了无意识的泪水。  
“求我用手操你的穴啊。”  
“唔…！”蛛族仅剩的廉耻心被消磨殆尽，“操我，操我呜呜，求求你用手啊…！”  
少女狠狠地将拳头撞进蛛族的生殖孔，手臂被虫族特有的一节节的生殖腔内壁包裹着，内里满是滑腻的液体。她动手翻找祸卵。  
“哈啊啊啊…！动呜，卵在…！”蛛族此时已经开始不顾一切地大声呻吟了，他向着少女的方向摆动着自己的腰部：“深一点，求，不够呜呜呜……”  
“也是呢，祸卵应该在更深的位置吧？”少女将整个前臂没入蛛族体内，他身体里的液体被挤出腔口，顺着蛛腹的弧度流向纺器，又顺着高潮时喷出的蛛丝滑落在地上。  
“咕呜…！”少女挤压着卵碾过腔内被催情液浸润的内壁，止住些许瘙痒后又催生更多的欲求。蛛腹不住地收缩着，他潮吹了。  
腹腔里的液体从生殖孔的缝隙里射出，少女将手整个拉出却还是来不及躲避，被溅到了些。他的生殖孔大张着外翻，因为少女一下子将手臂抽出收到了极大的刺激，还在一股一股地涌出液体。体内白色的卵也因为腔口大开，可以窥见轮廓。  
“哈……死了，要死了……”他痉挛着，八只眼睛流出的泪水和口涎把整张脸弄得乱七八糟。短短的几分钟内连续的高潮摧毁了他的精神，现在他只乞求更多的虐待，带来快感的虐待。  
他很快就如愿了。少女因为被他体内的液体溅到而感到愤怒，她用力将小臂捅进蛛族体内，大开大合地抽动着惩罚他的失态。  
“真是淫荡呢！就这么爽吗，到处喷水？”六只步足因为激烈的性交而抽搐着，被少女用树藤粗暴地折断，“这么喜欢的话，来试试这个吧？”  
少女直接将拳头捣在生殖腔的内壁上，如果不是因为虫族坚硬的外骨骼，他可能已经被捅穿了。但即便如此，他还是不知羞耻地有一次达到了灭顶的高潮。  
“呜呜呜…！”  
少女在他达到第三次高潮的时候摸到了微微发热的祸卵，她用手包裹着它，将手缓缓收回。但包裹着祸卵的拳头比先前塞进蛛族身体的要大一圈，自然卡在了生殖孔口。因为害怕碰破祸卵，少女又操纵藤蔓扒开他的生殖孔，撕裂般的疼痛让他再次忘乎所以地高潮了。喷出的液体将少女的手和祸卵一起冲出体外，发出了“啵”的声音。  
“哈…唔…”他喘息着抽泣着，最终失去了知觉。  
少女看着祸卵慢慢坏死变硬，最后在风中化为了灰烬。这才后知后觉地为自己的行为脸红起来，她放下失去知觉的蛛族，一边抱怨着“真是太色了”一边治疗起他被掰断的部位。  
算了，她就大发慈悲地照顾一下这个虫族孕夫吧。


End file.
